Super Mario 64
Virtual Console |Genre=Action, Adventure |Spielmodi=1 Spieler |Plattform(en)=Nintendo 64, Virtual Console |Alterseinstufung= |Nachfolger=Super Mario Sunshine Super Mario 64 DS Super Mario Galaxy }} Super Mario 64 ist das erste Super-Mario-Spiel, das zur Gänze in 3D-Grafik dargestellt wird. In dem Spiel muss Mario alle 120 Power-Sterne sammeln. Prinzessin Peach wurde nämlich von Bowser in die Gemälde in Prinzessin Peachs Schloss eingesperrt, in denen er seine eigenen Welten erschaffen hat. Es gibt 15 Welten, in jeder Welt sind 6 Power-Sterne und 1 Stern für 100 Münzen versteckt. Dazu gibt es noch 15 geheime Power-Sterne, die im Schloss versteckt sind, z. B. bei der geheimen Rutschbahn der Prinzessin. Wenn alle Power-Sterne gefunden sind, dann wird vor dem Schloss eine Kanone zugänglich, mit der Mario auf das Dach des Schlosses geschossen werden kann, wo sich 3 Extraleben, eine Federkappe und Yoshi (der einen mit 100 Leben beschenkt) befinden. Im Keller des Schlosses ist eine Art Schalter, der den Wasserpiegel vor dem Prinzessin Peachs Schloss und man gelangt in den Raum, wo der blaue Schalter steht. Es gibt ein Remake für den DS, nämlich Super Mario 64 DS. Die gecancellten Nachfolger sind Super Mario 64 2 und Super Mario 128. Story thumb|left|Prinzessin Peach's Brief Prinzessin Peach hat Mario einen Brief gesendet, in dem stand, dass er zum Schloss kommen soll, weil sie einen Kuchen gebacken hat. Am Schloss angekommen, findet er einen Lakitu mit Namen Lakito vor, welcher ihn im Auftrag der Lakita AG von nun an mit der Kamera verfolgen wird. Zusammen im Schloss hört er eine Stimme, die ihm sagt, dass er das Schloss verlassen soll. Ein Toad informiert ihn, dass Bowser Prinzessin Peach entführt hat. Außerdem hat er die Power Sterne gekidnappt, und seinen Lakaien zum Aufpassen in den Gemälden gegeben. So springt Mario in die Gemälde und spürt die Power-Sterne auf, um Bowser zu besiegen und die Prinzessin zu retten. Nach einem langen Abenteuer hat Mario genug Sterne, um in Bowsers Labyrinth einzutreten. Bowser wartet bereits auf ihn. Nach einem Kampf gegen Bowser erzählt Mario ihm, dass er die Sterne zurückerobert hat. Bowser gibt auf und überreicht den Großen Power Stern, bevor er explodiert. Schnappt sich Mario den großen Stern, wachsen Flügel aus seiner Kappe, welche ihn erlauben zu fliegen. Er kreist um die Arena und fliegt danach davon. Eventuell landet er vor dem He circles the star-shaped arena, and flies away. Schließlich landet er vor dem Schloss. thumb|left|Mario, Peach, zwei Toads, und Yoshi winken. thumb|150px|Der Kuchen. Sind seine Flügel verschwunden, nutzt er die Macht des Großen Power-Sterns um Prinzessin Peach vor dem Schloss erscheinen zu lassen. Der Stern geht in das Bild von der Prinzessin und Peach schwebt langsam zu Boden. Mario läuft schnell zu ihr, bevor sie aufwacht. Dankend küsst Peach Mario und sagt, dass sie ihm ein Kuchen bäckt. Sie und zwei Toads gehen ins Schloss. Mario geht hinterher, stoppt aber und sieht zum Himmel, und erkennt einen Vogel. Prinzessin Peach sagt den Namen und Mario läuft ihr und den beiden Toads hinterher. Nach der Credit Rolle ist der Kuchen mit Mario & Peach Figuren zu sehen. Kurse Erdgeschoss 1. Kurs: Bob-Ombs Bombenberg 2. Kurs: Wummps Wuchtwall 3. Kurs: Piratenbucht-Panik 4 Kurs: Bibberberg Bob Hinterhof 5. Kurs: Big Boos Burg Keller 6. Kurs: Grüne Giftgrotte 7. Kurs Lava Lagune 8. Kurs Wobiwaba Wüste 9. Kurs: Wilde Wasserwerft 1. Stock 10. Kurs: Frostbeulen Frust 11. Kurs: Atlantis Aquaria 12. Kurs: Fliegenpilz Fiasko 13. Kurs: Gulliver Gumba 2. Stock 14. Kurs: Tick Tack Trauma 15. Kurs: Regenbogen Raserei Versteckte Kurse * Peachs Rutschbahn * Verstecktes Aquarium * Wolken-Turm * Hinter dem Wasserfall * Geheimnis im Schlossgraben * Über dem Regenbogen * Bowsers Schattenwelt * Bowsers Lavasee * Bowsers Luftschloss Sterne Geheime Sterne Hase im Keller Wie der Name schon sagt, muss man für den Stern im Kellergeschoss den Hasen Sam fangen. Dies kann man gleich zweimal machen. Beim Ersten mal muss man den ersten Bowser besiegen und für den zweiten Stern muss man bereits 50 Sterne haben, um Sam zu fangen. Schwerer wird es aber nicht. Toad Es gibt viele Toads im Spiel, aber nur drei, die einen Power-Stern geben, wenn man mit ihnen spricht. Diese Toads sind an folgenden Orten * Im Raum zur grünen Giftgrotte * Unter der Treppe, die zum Dachboden geht. * Auf dem Dachboden Alle drei Toads geben keinen blassen Power-Stern, wenn man wiederholt mit ihnen spricht. Peachs Rutschbahn Zwei Sterne gibt es in Peachs Rutschbahn zu holen. Den ersten Stern bekommt man, wenn man die Rutsche einfach hinunterfährt. Für den zweiten Stern muss man aber schnell sein, da man dafür unter 21 Sekunden rutschen muss. Rechts im Startraum ist ein Blaue Münzen-Schalter Fähigkeiten * Sprung * Doppelsprung * Dreisprung * Verbesserter Dreisprung * Schlagen, Treten * Tragen * Stampfattacke * Rückwärtssalto * Seitsprung * Wandsprung * Hechtsprung * Propeller (Springt auf einen Fly Guy und ihr könnt euch propellerförmig drehen. Das passiert auch, wenn ihr in einen Tornado springt) * Weitsprung * Fliegen (Federkappe) * Unsichtbar sein und durch Wände gehen (Tarnkappe) * Unbesiegbar sein (Titankappe) Items * Federkappe * Tarnkappe * Titankappe * Münze * Blaue Münze * Rote Münze * Power-Stern * Kanone * !-Schalter * 1-Up-Pilz * Koopa-Panzer * Mütze * Gelber !-Block * Roter !-Block * Blauer !-Block * Grüner !-Block Gegner Datei:SMS Artwork Big Bill.png|Big Bill Datei:MKW Artwork Bob-omb.jpg|Bob-omb Datei:Super_Mario_64_Bully_by_Ade1988.jpg|Bully Datei:NSMBW_Artwork_Buu_Huu.png|Buu Huu Datei:MP3 Screenshot Cheepy.jpg|Cheepy Datei:Fly-Guy-SM64.jpg|Fly Guy Datei:Glubschi.png|Glubschi Datei:Sm64goomba.jpg|Gumba Datei:Kano.jpg|Kano der Aal Datei:MPA Sprite Klepto.gif|Klepto der Kondor Datei:Sm64koopa.jpg|Koopa Datei:KugelwilliSm64.jpg|Kugelwilli Datei:LakitoSM64.png|Lakitu Datei:MinigumbaSM64.jpg|Mini-Gumba Datei:Monty MaulwurfSM64.jpg|Monty Maulwurf Datei:Mumien-SteinblockSM64.jpg|Mumien-Steinblock Datei:Münztasche.png|Münztasche Datei:Piranha-PflanzeSm64.jpg|Piranha-Pflanze Datei:PokeySM64.gif|Pokey Datei:Pushywall-64.jpg|Pushy Wall Datei:Riesen-GumbaSM64.jpg|Riesen-Gumba Datei:Robo-BaggerSM64.jpg|Roboter-Bagger Datei:Rokano.jpg|Rokano Datei:Mrblizzard.jpg|Schneemann Datei:Snufit.jpg|Snufit Datei:Sparky.jpg|Sparky Datei:Spindrift.jpg|Spindrift Datei:StachiSM64.jpg|Stachi Datei:SteinblockSM64.jpg|Steinblock Datei:Sm64swooper.jpg|Swooper Datei:Tox Box Wobiwaba Wüste.jpg|Tox Box Datei:TrippeltrapSM64.jpg|Trippeltrap Datei:Bookend.png|Vampuch Datei:Vampiano.jpg|Vampiano Datei:Spindelscreenshot.jpg|Walzen-Walter Datei:WasserläuferSM64.jpg|Wasserläufer Datei:NSMBW_Artwork_Willi-Blaster.png|Willi-Blaster Datei:Wummp.png|Wummp Datei:SM64 Screenshot Big Bill.png|Wurfmufti * Feuer-Chomp * Feuer Kanone * Tweester * Venus-Feuerfalle Bosse * König Bob-omb in Bob-Ombs Bombenberg * König Wummp in Wummps Wuchtwall * Atom-Buu in Big Boos Burg (x3) * Riesen-Glubschi in Big Boos Burg * Big Bully in der Lava Lagune (x2) * Zyklaps in der Wobiwaba Wüste * Wiggler in Gulliver Gumba * Bad Bully auf Frostbeulen Frust * Schneller Pinguin * Bowser in Bowsers Schattenwelt, in Bowsers Lavawelt und in Bowsers Himmelschloss Stimmen * Charles Martinet spricht Mario * Leslie Swan spricht Prinzessin Peach * Issac Marshall spricht Bowser Offizielle Artworks Mario Datei:Mario 64 Sieg.gif|Marios Standardpose Datei:Mario 64 fliegt.gif|Mario mit der Flügelkappe Datei:Mario und Bob-omb 64.jpeg|Mario trägt ein Bob-omb Datei:Mario und Bowser 64.jpeg|Mario wirft Bowser Datei:Mario schlittert.jpg|Mario schlittert Datei:Mario schläft.gif|Mario schläft Datei:Metal Mario.jpg|Metal Mario Mario, SM64, Artwork, Nintendo.png mario2.png Gruppenartworks Datei:SM64 Artwork Gruppenartwork.png|Gruppenartwork Boxarts Datei:Verpackung Super Mario 64 (JP).jpg|Japanische Verpackung Datei:Verpackung Super Mario 64 (D).jpg|Deutsche Verpackung Datei:Verpackung Super Mario 64 (US).jpg|Nordamerikanische Verpackung Screenshots Level Datei:Frostbeulen Frust.jpg|Das Level Frostbeulen-Frust index.jpg|Wummps Wuchtwall mqdefault.jpg|Beginn des Kurses "Bob-ombs Bombenberg" Bibberberg_Bob.PNG|Bibberberg Bob SM64, SM64DS, Screenshot, Stern-Schatten, Power-Stern.png M64DSDorrie.png SM64 Screenshot Tuxie.jpg SM64 MIPS.PNG Monty MaulwurfSM64.jpg DK64 Screenshot Papp-A-Trapp 7.jpg cThNOFNvZUY5bjAx_o_lets-play-super-mario-64-german-21--regenbogen-raserei-.jpg|Teppichritt im Kurs "Regenbogen Raserei" sm64_82_2.jpg|Das Ticktack-Trauma images 2.jpg|Eingang zur grünen Giftgrotte Gegner/Charaktere Datei:Rosa Bob-omb.jpg|Ein Rosa Bob-omb SM64, SM64DS, Screenshot, Mama Pinginola, Tuxie.png King bomb 64 liegend.jpg König bom-omb 64.jpg Swooper (64).png Super Mario 64 Bully by Ade1988.jpg Eis Bully .png|Eis Bully|link=Eis-Bully Gulliver_Gumba.jpg|Im Kurs "Gulliver Gumba" neben einer Warp-Röhre Aquaria.jpg|Im Kurs "Atlantis Aquaria" 180px-KingBobOmbSM64.png Auszeichnungen Screwattack/ Gametrailer * Platz 3: Best Mario Games of all the times Trivia *Der Name des flinken Hasens lautet Mips. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Mikroprozessor, der im Inneren des N64 werkelt; dieser hört nämlich auf den Namen MIPS. ! Kategorie:Super Mario 3D-Serie Kategorie:Nintendo 64-Spiel Kategorie:1996-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Virtual Console-Spiel Kategorie:3D-Jump'n'Run